


All the way to the Moon and back

by 870pages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/870pages/pseuds/870pages
Summary: MC x Chiara Holiday Threeshot. Story is based around a fictional "Winter Ball" at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Tulip Karasu, Chiara Lobosca & Original Male Character(s), Chiara Lobosca/Player Character, Chiara Lobosca/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. A new announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will come on 12/22 and the evening of 12/24 (just as it is in the story!) Also, I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my other MC x Chiara work, "Only You".

“I’m sure you are wondering why I’ve gathered you all here...”

“Does he start every announcement with that sentence?”

“Tonks, shh!”

Professor Dumbledore had summoned all the students back to the Great Hall after dinner to deliver a message.

“It gives me great pleasure to announce to all that the Winter Ball will be returning to Hogwarts!”

Immediately, a great storm of whispers spread over the Great Hall. Apparently, nearly every student at Hogwarts was immensely excited about the prospect of a Christmastime celebration. 

“It will commence on Christmas Eve night at 7 o’clock. Each student will be permitted to bring a date. It is a Hogwarts tradition to allow dates to a dance, after all! The Hogwarts Express will make a special journey to bring those students who wish to spend Christmas with their families to King's Cross station after the Ball...”

From the tide of noise now in the Hall, it seemed that every single student was even more interested in a dance, especially one with a date.

At the Hufflepuff table, there was a large whispered conversation taking place.

Penny Haywood asked, “Who do you think you’d like to take to the ball, Diego?”

“I don’t know! There’s too many options to choose from.” Diego Caplan replied mischievously.

“What about you, Tonks? Who would you like to go with?”

“I think I’d rather go by myself.” Tonks said. “Having a date along with me would slow me down too much!”

“Okay. What about you, Y/N?” Penny continued.

Y/N was caught off guard. He had been staring (inconspicuously, he hoped) across the table and down a few spaces toward a certain girl with shoulder-length silver hair and blue eyes. “Er… we’ve got plenty of time to decide, right?” He said quickly.

“I suppose we do!” Penny said cheerfully.

Neither Penny nor Y/N noticed Chiara’s face fall at Y/N’s words. She had liked him for quite a while, but had never known if her feelings were returned.

“That’s all the details. Sleep well, everyone!” Dumbledore said, wrapping up the speech that no one had really listened to after the word ‘date’.

Later that night, in the Hufflepuff girls’ dormitories, Chiara, Penny, and Tonks were still awake, talking about the ball.

“Is there someone you’d like to take to the ball, Penny?” Chiara asked.

“Ooh, I’m not sure!” Penny said. “Have you thought about someone you’d like to go with, Chiara?”

“Er, I’m not sure if I want to tell you two.”

Penny responded, “Come on, Chiara! We’re your best friends, you can tell us.”

“So you’re not going to gossip about me?” Chiara replied sneakily.

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“Okay, thanks. And Tonks, you wouldn’t tell anyone?”

“Not a soul.” Tonks said, leaning forward eagerly.

“All right, then. It’s Y/N.” Chiara said, unable to stop the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks.

Rather than laughing, or at least being surprised as Chiara had expected, Tonks replied “Brilliant, Chiara! You two would make a fantastic couple.”

“You really think so?” Chiara asked, a bit startled.

“Absolutely!” Penny replied for Tonks.

“Okay, but I don’t know how he feels about me.”

“That’s true. Chiara, but you shouldn’t focus on that. Yow won’t know that unless he tells you.” Penny advised.

“Look, I’m not normally the responsible one, but it’s quite late, and we do have lessons in the morning.” Tonks interjected.

“Oh, I suppose you’re right, Tonks.” Penny said.

Chiara didn’t respond, still lost in thought about how Y/N had dodged Penny’s question.

Meanwhile, in the boys’ dormitories, Y/N’s brain was fighting a furious battle with itself, with both sides somehow losing.

“What if she doesn’t like me the way I like her?” One side would argue.

“But she’s all I’ve ever wanted!” The other side would object.

“I’ve already lost my brother, I can’t lose my friendship with Chiara, too! What if me asking her makes things weird between us?

“What if someone else asked her and she went with them? How would I feel then?”

“It’d be better to stay friends with her than to lose her.”

“But I like her as more than a friend!” Then the cycle would repeat itself.

Y/N knew he wouldn’t risk his friendship with Chiara for anything. But how could he just stand by and watch her go with someone else? And who would he ask to go with him, if not Chiara? Would he even go? His head was starting to hurt.

He decided he would make up his mind in the morning. For now, he needed to go to sleep.

ooOoo

The next morning, Y/N and Chiara were both sleep-deprived and a bit irritable.

They had Transfiguration in the morning, and both failed so miserably at turning their beetle into a button that they were given extra homework. After class, Andre Egwu pulled Y/N aside.

“Y/N! Could I have a word with you?”

“What? Oh, sure, Andre.” Y/N said, who had nearly fallen asleep during class. 

“So, what color do you feel like fits the Winter Ball spirit?” Andre began.

“What? What color of what?”  
“What color of outfit, of course!”

“Outfit… oh, of course! Sorry, Andre, I’m a bit tired today.” Y/N said sheepishly.

“I can see that. Looks like more than a bit to me, as well.” Andre replied. “So, what color? I’m going back to ‘Andre Egwu: Style wizard’ for the Ball!”

“Er, how about silver?”

“Silver, eh? That could work! Now, shoo!”

“What?” Y/N said, confused again.

“Shoo, so I can work on your outfit! I’m free this period, so I’ll start right away. I’ll make sure to let you know when it’s done.”

“Oh. Okay, then.” Y/N said, departing.

ooOoo

Y/N jogged down the stone steps toward the grounds, and set off at a run toward the Care of Magical Creatures classroom. He needed to make sure he wasn’t late for class, on top of being obscenely tired.

“Ah, Mr. L/N. I’m so pleased you could join us. I’m also very pleased to see you haven’t been eaten by my escaped Chimaera.” Professor Kettleburn said as Y/N bolted into the class area on the castle grounds, a couple minutes late for the beginning of class.

“Yes, Professor.” Y/N gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

On the other side of the clearing, Chiara was getting worried. Y/N was usually excellent in their lessons, and he’d never been given extra homework before. Of course, neither had she. But what was bothering Y/N? He was never late to class, either.

Both exhausted students managed to make it through the lesson without failing too badly. But, after class, Y/N was pulled aside again, this time by Charlie.

“Are you all right, Y/N?” He asked, concerned.

“I’m okay, Charlie, just tired.” 

“Bloody hell, Y/N, you look like you haven’t slept a wink.”

“I haven’t.”

“Why not? What’s the problem?” Charlie prodded.

“It’s- It’s about the Winter Ball.”

Charlie was surprised. He was used to Y/N being stressed over the cursed vaults, not social events.

“Really? What about it?”

“Well… I want to ask Chiara. I just don’t want things to be weird between us if she doesn’t want to go with me. I don’t want to lose our friendship, you know?” Y/N said.

“That’s why you haven’t slept? You’re nervous about asking a girl to the Ball?” 

“Um, yeah.”

Charlie sighed. 

“Y/N, you’ve got to relax a bit. You can’t let the rest of your life suffer because of this dance. You’ve got to focus on other parts of your life.”

“I suppose you’re right, Charlie. Have you decided who you’re going to ask to the Winter Ball?”

“Actually, I have. I want to invite Tulip. This might sound weird, but she reminds me a bit of a dragon. I think that might be why I like her.”

“That’s great, Charlie!” Y/N replied, chuckling. “I could see Tulip as a dragon.”

“Oh, so I’m not going mad? Brilliant!” Charlie said, laughing along with Y/N.

“Thanks, Charlie.”

“For what? 

“Helping me make up my mind.”

“Oh. Any time, Y/N!”

“Listen, Charlie, I’ve got to get back to the castle. I didn’t get any breakfast, so I really need some lunch.”

“Wow, Y/N. No sleep and no food. What a morning!” Charlie joked, laughing again.

On his way back to the castle, Y/N knew what he had to do. For him to be able to sleep again, he would need to ask Chiara. He knew what asking her would mean, but he couldn’t keep hoping. He needed to act. But first, he needed to eat, study, and get some sleep, knowing he would finally ask Chiara the next day.

ooOoo

Chiara had been so tired after getting nearly no sleep the night before that she had fallen asleep with her robes still on. When she woke up, she saw the sun streaming through her dormitory window. She shot up in bed, panicked thoughts that she would be late for class racing through her head, before realizing that today was Saturday. She didn’t have to wake up to go to her lessons. 

Looking around, she found the dormitory deserted. Penny and Tonks must have gone up to breakfast. Chiara swung her legs out of bed and slowly began to move toward the stairs, since she already had her robes on. She was nearly to the door when a gray eagle owl she hadn’t noticed hooted sharply.It hopped off the windowsill and landed on Chiara’s bed. 

“Otis?” Chiara said, confused. The curse breaker’s owl hooted once more, and stuck out his leg.  
Chiara immediately dashed back to her bed and untied the scroll from Otis’ leg. He ruffled his feathers and flew out the open window. She rolled the scroll open and found the shortest letter Y/N had ever written to her:: “Chiara, would you meet me in the Artefact Room at two o’clock today?”. 

Chirara was nervous. Why did Y/N want to meet with her? Was he sick, and needed her healing skill? No, he could just go to the hospital wing for that. Did he want to talk about the test Snape (that evil git) had sprung on them for the last day of classes? That didn’t make sense, he could just talk to Penny. Could this be about the Winter Ball? Chiara realized that she was still frozen in the exact same place where she had opened Y/N’s note. She decided the best idea would be to go have breakfast with Tonks and Penny. After all, two o’clock was still five hours away.


	2. Ball Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiara meets Y/N in the Artefact Room.

It was two o’clock. Y/N was standing in the Artefact Room, his heart pounding. He had never hoped for anything more than he hoped Chiara would agree to go to the Ball with him. He hadn’t been able to eat anything today. He had felt too nervous, and thought he probably would have thrown up anything he’d been able to eat anyway. Suddenly, the door squeaked open.

“Y/N?” Chiara asked timidly, sliding inside. She saw him leaning up against one of the shelves, smiling at her. “Hello, Chiara.” He said.

“You wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes. Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

Chiara’s stomach clenched. 

“Would- would you like to go to the Winter Ball with me?” Y/N said, feeling absolutely sick with nervousness.

Chiara fainted.

ooOoo

Y/N was rushing up the stairs toward the hospital wing, carrying Chiara in his arms. He had absolutely no idea what the hell he had done to deserve to stress even more over this. He had asked her and he still didn’t have an answer. “Hey, L/N!”

Y/N whirled around. Diego Caplan stepped out from behind a suit of armor. “Did you curse someone again?” 

“Piss off, Caplan.” Y/N replied without stopping, having no patience to spare after the whole fiasco with Chiara.

“You know, it seems like at this rate, you’ll have cursed half the school before you leave. Not to mention everyone from our house.” Diego said, smirking.

“Caplan, shut your damn mouth before I have to kick your ass in a duel again.”

Quick as a blink, Diego stepped in front of Y/N and blocked his path.

“Caplan, what the actual hell are you doing?! Get out of my way!” Y/N shouted.

“So, it’s a duel you want, is it?” Diego said.

“No! What I want is for you to get the hell out of my way so I can take Chiara to the hospital wing, and if you won’t do it yourself, I’ll make you.” 

“Is that so? Well, I’ll make it easy. You don’t have to duel me. Just answer this: how exactly did you manage to make Chiara go unconscious? Tell me, did it have something to do with how she’s a jumped-up werewolf and you’re cursed?” Diego said with venom in his voice.

That did it. Y/N stepped to the side of the corridor, laid Chiara down gently, and turned to face Caplan, pulling out his wand.

“Okay, I don’t give a crap about what you think about me or do to me. But don’t you dare talk about Chiara like that! I swear to God if you try to do something to her, I will find you and make you pay.” Y/N said, his blue eyes like shards of ice.

“Wow, hit a soft spot, did we?” Caplan asked, smirking again. “Is she precious to you? Like your favorite pet? Who’s a good little- OOF!” He said, hitting the stone wall behind him hard. He hadn’t heard Y/N say anything, let alone cry “Flipendo!”

Y/N had had enough. He had never been good at nonverbal spells, but there was no time like the present to put them to use. Advancing furiously, he hit DIego with a nonverbal Banishing Charm, Jelly-Legs Jinx, and another Knockback Jinx, one after the other. 

Diego had never seen Y/N anything like this before. He couldn’t help but marvel a bit at the nonverbal magic Y/N was using, even as pain exploded in his back as he smashed against the stone wall again.

“Levicorpus!’ Y/N thought.

Immediately, Diego was hoisted into the air by his ankle, helpless. “Now, listen to me very carefully, Caplan. I love Chiara. She means everything to me. And if you don’t want this to happen to you again, I suggest you stay away from her.”

With that, Y/N turned to pick up Chiara again, and strode down the corridor that would take him toward the hospital wing, with her in his arms.

ooOoo

Chiara had just woken up to find Y/N sitting on a chair next to her hospital bed, watching her carefully with concern in his eyes. When he noticed she was awake, he jumped up immediately. 

“Chiara! How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright, Y/N. Thanks for being here for me.” Chiara said.

“Of course, Chiara. I always will be.” Y/N responded softly.

Chiara couldn’t have stopped a blush from creeping across her cheeks if she had tried. Which she hadn’t.

“Y/N, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Oh. Okay, Chiara.”

“I heard you.” She confessed.

Y/N looked so nervous Chiara thought he might crack from the stress that was showing all across his body, “In the Artefact Room?”

“Well, yes, but that’s not what I meant.” Now, Y/N just looked confused.

“I heard you in the corridor… with Diego.” Chiara said slowly.

“Oh God.” Y/N thought, still standing right next to Chiara’s bed.

“And I wanted to say thank you.” 

“What?” Y/N blurted, surprised.

Chiara stifled a giggle. “I wanted to thank you for being there for me like that. I also wanted to say… I love you too.”

Y/N couldn’t think straight. He had wanted this for years. And it was finally happening.

“Would you mind if I said it again? Just so I could say it knowing you heard me?” He asked.

“Y/N, I don’t think I’ll ever object to you telling me that.” Chiara laughed.

“Well, Chiara… I love you.”

“I love you too!” She said happily, sitting up and throwing her arms around Y/N. 

“Ahem.” 

Y/N and Chiara quickly broke apart to see Madam Pomfrey standing behind them, the smallest hint of a smile on her face. 

“It appears you are all right after all, Miss Lobosca. You are free to go.”

“Er, thanks, Madam Pomfrey.” Chiara said, a little embarrassed at being found like that.

“It’s not a problem. Just try to get a bit more sleep in the future, Miss Lobosca.” Madam Pomfrey said, beginning to walk back down the ward. “It appears you may do well to follow the same advice, Mr. L/N.” She added, having noticed the deep bags underneath Y/N’s eyes.

“Why haven’t you been sleeping well, Y/N?” Chiara asked.

“I’ve been incredibly stressed, Chiara.”

“About what?”

“You. Or more specifically, you and the Winter Ball.”

Chiara was taken aback. “Really? That’s why I’ve been having trouble sleeping too!” She said, laughing.

Y/N didn’t think too much, just swept her back up in his arms again, with Madam Pomfrey safely out of the way. “Chiara, let’s go.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

ooOoo

Chiara and Y/N walked hand in hand back toward the Artefact Room. Once they were inside, Y/N turned to Chiara and said “How about we try this again?”

She grinned. “Okay.”

“Chiara, would you like to go the the Winter Ball with me? Y/N asked, smiling back.

Chiara didn’t even bother with words. Instead, she walked right up to Y/N and kissed him.

At first, Y/N was absolutely shocked. However, he melted into her soft lips right away after the shock had subsided. They stood there for a while, each reveling in the love they had realized the other shared for them. Eventually, they broke apart.

Chiara spoke first. “Is that a sufficient answer?” She said cheekily.

“I’d say so.” Y/N replied, leaning down to capture her lips again.

“Y/N?” Chiara asked some time later, after they had each gotten their fill of kissing for a while.

“Yes, Chiara?”

“Why do you like me, even though I’m a werewolf?”

Y/N sighed. “First of all, Chiara, I don’t like you, I love you. Second, I love you because of who you are. I don’t care what you are. I just care about you. And you are the person I’ve fallen in love with.

Chiara’s heart felt like it might explode. She threw her arms around Y/N, hugging him as tight as she could. And he hugged her back.

After a few minutes spent in each other’s arms, Y/N suggested “How about we take a walk, Chiara?”

“Okay.”

Y/N gently removed his arms from around Chiara, instead choosing to take her hand. “Let’s go!”

On their way toward the grounds, they met Penny. “Hello, Chiara! Hi, Y/N!” She said brightly, seeing them walking while holding hands. “I see you two have figured out that you’re in love with each other.” 

Both Y/N and Chiara were surprised by this.

“How did you know, Penny?” Y/N asked.

Penny smiled. “Y/N, I think the only people who didn’t know were you and Chiara. But, now it looks like everyone knows!”

“I guess everyone does!” Chiara said, beaming. 

“I think it’d be a lot nicer to have people talk about me because of someone who makes me as happy as Chiara does, rather than because of my brother.” Y/N said thoughtfully. “I can’t say I’m very used to there being good gossip about me!”

“Well, you’d better get used to it, Y/N, because it doesn’t look like it’s going to stop anytime soon!” Penny said, waving at them as she went down the stone staircase toward the Hufflepuff common room.

As soon as Penny had disappeared down the steps, Chiara whirled around and pressed her lips to Y/N’s.

“What was that for?” He asked, smiling. 

“Just for being you. Now, where are we going?” Chiara responded.

“You’ll see when we get there, Chiara.” Y/N said, pulling her by the hand toward the front doors.

As they descended the steps outside the doors, Chiara said “Wow, it’s a bit cold.”

Y/N didn’t hesitate, turning and wrapping part of their scarf around Chiara’s neck too, as she had forgotten hers. They had to walk rather close together to share a scarf, but neither of them minded a bit.

They made their way across the Hogwarts grounds toward the Magical Creatures Reserve.

As they approached, Chiara asked “Why did you want to come here?”

Y/N replied “There’s someone I want you to meet. Come in here for a moment.”

Y/N whistled loudly and led the way forward into the forest area of the Reserve. After a minute or two, a magnificent white unicorn came into the clearing.

“Wow.” Chiara said, marveling at the creature’s beauty.

“Chiara, I’d like you to meet Chiara.”

“What?” Chiara asked. Then she understood. “You named her after me?”

“I did. She reminds quite a bit of you. She’s very shy sometimes, but also incredibly friendly once you get to know her. See, look.”

Chiara the unicorn had walked closer to them and was sniffing Chiara’s hand. 

“I suppose she likes you already. I have to say I’m a bit jealous.” Y/N said, laughing. “It took me nearly three weeks of visiting her before she even began to approach me at all.”

“She’s wonderful.” Chiara said softly, stroking the neck of the pure white unicorn. 

“I’m glad you like her. I had a feeling you two might get along.” Y/N said, eyes twinkling.

“Could we come visit her again sometime?” 

“Anytime you like.”

ooOoo

That night, Chiara lay in bed, thinking. This had been the best day of her life so far. However, she had a curious feeling that there were even better days to come…

The next morning, the 23rd of December, Chiara and Y/N nearly crashed into each other coming up from their dormitories into the Hufflepuff common room. They had gotten back so late last night that the common room had been deserted. They had both been very tired after spending time with each other at various places around the castle and grounds for the rest of the day, and both had slept in. Now, though, they were each ready for more.

“Well, hello Sleeping Beauty.” Chiara joked, smirking. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up.” 

“Oh, sure, Chiara, I can see you’ve been up for ages.” Y/N replied teasingly.

“I sure have!” Chiara said, muffling a huge yawn.

“Well, you’re pretty cute when you’re sleepy.” Wow. Y/N had never said anything like that to anyone before.

Chiara smiled. “You think so?”

“Absolutely.” Y/N said, leaning down to kiss Chiara’s cheek.

But when he lifted his head back up, it was to find her scowling playfully at him. “What?” He asked.

“That just won’t be enough for me right now, Y/N.” Chiara said. “Perhaps you could try again?

“I suppose I could.” Y/N said, leaning toward her, and touching his lips softly to hers. They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying being together, when they were interrupted by a certain someone with bright pink hair. 

“Hello, lovebirds. Penny told me that you two finally realized how much the other loves you. It seems she was right.” Tonks said with a smirk.

“Hello, Tonks. Yes, believe it or not, we figured it out.” Chiara said.

“I don’t think I believe it. You’ve always seemed so clueless.” Tonks said, laughing.

“Well, I suppose you’re right, Tonks. But better late than never, right?” Y/N asked.

“Absolutely!” Tonks grinned. “I would recommend that you two go get some food, as it’s nearly lunchtime!”

“Okay. See you later, Tonks!” Chiara and Y/N said, making their way out of the Hufflepuff common room and up toward the Great Hall. Once they were inside, however, they were accosted again, this time by one Andre Egwu.

“Y/N! After lunch, come to the Transfiguration classroom right away!” Andre said, departing in an instant. 

“What was that about?” Chiara asked. 

“I think he’s got a Ball outfit for me.” Y/N answered, sitting down next to Chiara at the Hufflepuff table.

“Oh, brilliant. He told me mine would be done tomorrow afternoon.” 

“He’s designing one for you too?” Y/N asked, surprised.

“Yes, I talked to him about it late last night.” Chiara said.

“Why did you leave it so late?”

“I wasn’t sure I was going to go.”

“Really? Why not?” 

“Well, I wasn’t going to go unless I got to go with you, Y/N. Chiara said, blushing.

“I’m really glad you’re going with me, Chiara.” 

“I am too.”

ooOoo

Y/N strolled into the Transfiguration classroom after lunch, to find no one in sight.

“Andre?”

Suddenly, someone came up behind Y/N and strapped a blindfold over his eyes.

“What did you do that for?”

“You can’t see your outfit yet!” Came Andre’s voice from somewhere vaguely to Y/N’s right.

“Why not?”

“I’m putting the finishing touches on it. You can see it in a minute.”

“Okay, then.” Y/N replied.

A bit later, Andre came forward and set something down in front of Y/N.

“Okay, take the blindfold off!” Andre said excitedly.

Y/N removed the blindfold, and was met with the sight of the most beautiful dress robes he had ever seen.

They were made of a shiny silver material, with baby blue trimming around the base of the sleeves and in a thin strip down the middle of the buttoned front. 

“What do you think?”

Y/N was speechless. They looked… perfect. And they seemed as if they would fit perfectly, too.

“I thought the bit of baby blue I added would help bring out the color of your eyes.” Andre said, sounding a little nervous about Y/N’s silence.

“Andre, they’re perfect. They just seem right for me.” Y/N replied honestly.

“Whew! I was nervous you didn’t like them at first!” Andre laughed. "I want to design a pair of shoes to go with them, so would you pick these up tomorrow?

“Sure thing, Andre. Thank you so much.” 

“No problem at all, Y/N! At least not for Andre Egwu: Style Wizard!”

Y/N laughed along with Andre. He had the perfect date. He now had the perfect outfit. The Winter Ball was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was quite a bit longer than the last one, but I feel like this one adds a lot of context. Hope you're enjoying the story! Final Chapter will be posted the evening of the 24th.


	3. The Winter Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Ball is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

Y/N woke up on Christmas Eve morning feeling slightly queasy. He had never been more excited for anything in his life than he was for the Ball, yet he was still incredibly nervous. He rolled over with the intention of going to the Great Hall to get a bit of breakfast, only to find that he wasn’t alone in his bed.

Chiara Lobosca was sleeping peacefully on the opposite side of his bed. Y/N smiled. It was nice to see Chiara so peaceful and relaxed, with how shy she normally was. As Y/N smiled over at her, she began to stir.

Chiara’s eyes began to flutter open, and she heaved an enormous yawn. “Is it morning already?”

Y/N chuckled at the sight. “Yes it is, Chiara.”

“That’s a shame.” Chiara replied. “I rather wanted to spend more time like this.”

“Perhaps we can.”

She smiled. “Really?”

“Sure. Rowan and everyone else have already left for breakfast, so we’re alone.”

Chiara didn’t reply, instead snuggling herself closer to Y/N and resting her head against his chest.

“You really are cute when you’re sleepy.” Y/N said, grinning.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Chiara replied with a sleepy giggle. 

They stayed like that for a while, arms around each other, Chiara lying her head on Y/N’s chest. A bit later, the door opened quietly.

“Y/N?” came a familiar voice.

Penny Haywood walked in to find Chiara and Y/N both sleeping soundly on Y/N’s bed, in each other’s arms. “Ah. Of course. At least they’re both getting good sleep again.” Penny giggled, backing out again.

Eventually, Chiara and Y/N woke up again. “I think it might do us some good to get out of bed now, Chiara.” Y/N said softly.

“Fiiiiine.” Chiara responded grumpily. 

“At least we both caught up on our sleep.” Y/N pointed out.

“I think you look even better without those bags under your eyes, Y/N.” Chiara said, giggling. 

“I could say the same about you, Chiara. I wasn’t aware it was possible for you to look better.” Y/N said, blushing.

“Well, tonight would be an excellent night for us to look our best, don’t you think?” Chiara said happily.

“Absolutely. We’ll have the best night together, Chiara. I promise you.” 

ooOoo

Chiara and Y/N had spent the entire day together, but they were still enjoying each other’s company as much as they had at the beginning of the day. And it was only going to get better. The Winter Ball was about to start. But first, Chiara and Y/N needed to pick up their outfits for the occasion. On their way to the Transfiguration classroom, Chiara proposed an idea.

“How about we each put our outfits on, and show them to each other at the same time?”

“That sounds brilliant, Chiara. I’m really excited to see yours!” Y/N said.

“Not as excited as I am to see yours!” Chiara responded, laughing. 

“Ah, Y/N, Chiara! Here to pick up your outfits?” Andre said brightly as they pushed open the door. “Yes, Andre, we are.” 

“Brilliant! If you two would come over here, I have-” Andre started. Y/N interrupted “Actually, we wanted to surprise each other by putting them on and showing them off!”

“Even better!” Andre said. “Chiara, how about you come behind this screen here. Y/N, I’ll bring you outfit around to the outside of the screen so you can change.”

“Thanks, Andre!” Chiara said happily.

Y/N and Chiara each quickly changed into their ball outfits. “Now, how would you like to do this?” Andre asked. “How about you each step around the screen at the same time?”

“Okay!” Y/N and Chiara said.

“Ready? Okay, one, two, three, go!” Andre counted.

Y/N stepped around the screen, and momentarily felt his mind go blank. Chiara looked breathtaking. She was wearing a light blue dress that seemed to make her float. She had styled her hair so that it was pulled back into a braid, with a few loose silver strands around the sides of her face. Meanwhile, Chiara couldn’t take her eyes off Y/N. His silver robes with the bit of baby blue just seemed so… him. 

“So, what do you two think?” Andre asked, jolting them back to reality.

“You look beautiful, Chiara.” Y/N said, unable to stop himself from blushing.

“Thanks, Y/N. You look amazing, too.” Chiara replied, also failing to stop a blush from creeping up her cheeks.

“You two will be the best dressed couple at the Ball!” Andre proclaimed proudly.

“Thanks, Andre. And thanks for designing these outfits for us. They’re amazing.” Y/N said sincerely. “They really are!” Chiara added.

“It’s the least I could do for you two!” Andre said. “By the way, I think the two of you make a brilliant couple.”

“Is that what we are now?” Y/N asked.

“I’d like us to be.” Chiara responded, blushing again.

“I’d like that too.” Y/N said, smiling.

“Now, you need to hurry! The Winter Ball starts in only fifteen minutes!” Andre cut in.

Y/N took Chiara’s hand, and they walked toward the Great Hall, entering together as a couple.

They barely had time to marvel at the exquisite decorations before they heard “Y/N! Over here!” Y/N and Chiara looked over toward the voice, and saw Charlie grinning at them, holding hands with Tulip.

“You two look fantastic together!” Charlie exclaimed as they approached.

“So do you!” Y/N replied.

“It looks like you might be able to sleep again now, Y/N.” Charlie said, chuckling.

“It is nice to be able to get some sleep occasionally.” Y/N said, with a sideways glance toward Chiara. He knew she was also reliving the moments they had shared together this morning.

“Your outfits look amazing!” Tulip said.

“Thank you, Tulip! Andre really outdid himself this time.” Chiara said.

At that moment, Dumbledore stood up from his chair, and began to speak.

“Welcome, everyone, to the Hogwarts Winter Ball! It has been a joy to schedule this event, and our Great Hall looks as splendid as ever. Christmastime has always been a wonderful time here at Hogwarts. It is such because of the festivities and friendships.”

Dumbledore continued “The Christmas season is also a wonderful time for coming together.” Chiara and Y/N exchanged a glance. “It can be a time of great cheer.” Chiara and Y/N exchanged another glance, smiling a bit. Y/N could have sworn Dumbledore was looking at him as he said “Above all, Christmas is about relationships. Family. And friends. Loved ones. These people make Christmas what it is. They make it a season of festivities and celebrations. A period of giving and goodwill. Most importantly, these relationships make Christmas happy. So, let me say to you all, Happy Christmas, and enjoy the Ball!”

“Wow.” Tulip said, breaking the silence. “That was rather inspiring, wasn’t it?”

“It was incredible.” Chiara said, nearly in tears.

“How did he make such a short speech so meaningful?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m glad he gave it.” Y/N smiled, squeezing Chiara’s hand supportively.

Then, the music began to play.

“Come on, Y/N!” Chiara said excitedly. “Let’s go dance!”

Chiara pulled Y/N out onto the dance floor by the hand.

They found a spot near the middle of the floor, and began to dance. Chiara and Y/N were perfectly in unison. They moved together, like one person instead of two. They twirled together, Chiara’s dress spinning elegantly around her. The music went on for a long while, and the young couple went right along with it. 

One hand on Chiara’s waist, the other holding hers, Y/N felt like he was in Heaven. As the music began to play slower, the couples on the dance floor slowly moved closer together. Soon, Y/N and Chiara were nearly in each other’s arms as they moved in rhythm with the music. They looked into each other’s eyes, both smiling peacefully. They began to lose track of their surroundings. It was just them and the music. The music began to come to an end. As it calmly wound down, Y/N was struck by a sudden impulse. Just as the last note played, Y/N leaned in to capture Chiara’s lips in a blissful kiss. It was utter, peaceful oblivion. Some time later, they finally broke apart,

“I love you, Chiara.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”

ooOoo

That night in the Hufflepuff common room, Y/N was sitting on the comfortable couch in front of the fire with his arm around Chiara, whose head was resting on his shoulder. “Today was the best day of my life, Chiara.” He said.

Chiara blushed. “It was the best day of mine, too.”

“I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.” Y/N said with a smile.

“I’m even luckier to have you.” Chiara replied, poking Y/N playfully.

The clock on the wall chimed one o’clock.

“Ugh, is it that late already?” Y/N groaned.

“Maybe it’d be best if we went to bed.” Chiara said. “But first, I have a question.”

“Okay.” Y/N responded, puzzled.

Chiara’s eyes twinkled. “Can Rowan keep a secret?”

Y/N was taken aback. “Er, I think so.”

“Okay, then let’s- wait a moment. I have a better idea.”

“What are we going to do?” Y/N asked.

“We’re going to break the rules.” Chiara said, smiling mischievously. “Come on!” She said, pulling Y/N toward the door. “Have you ever been to the Room of Requirement?”

“I haven’t. What is it?” Y/N replied, a bit apprehensive as he exited the common room and climbed the stairs toward the main floor.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Chiara said, clearly enjoying the suspense. “We have to go up a few floors to get there, but it’ll be worth it.”

“All right, then. I rather like this adventurous Chiara so far.” Y/N smiled.

“Well, maybe I can be adventurous too. You shouldn’t get to have all the adventures, should you? Take this staircase to your right.” Chiara said as they reached the main floor.

“Seems only fair that you get to have an adventure too.” Y/N said, a bit too loudly.

“Shh! We have to make sure no one hears us.” Chiara said. “We’re nearly there now.”

“Where is it?”

“It’s right up here. Stand back a bit.” Chiara said, walking up to a stretch of perfectly blank wall. Y/N watched, confused as Chiara began to walk back and forth in front of the wall. Then, out of nowhere, a door appeared.

“Welcome to the Room of Requirement, Y/N!” Chiara said. 

Chiara turned the handle, and Y/N followed her inside. “Wow.”

The room that appeared before them was large with a tall ceiling. It had a crackling fireplace on one wall, with a large bed set in the middle.

“This room changes depending on what the user needs it for.” Chiara explained. “If you needed to practice spellcasting, it would fill itself with training dummies and books about different spells.”

“That’s amazing.” Y/N said sincerely.

“I thought in this case, we might use it to get a bit of privacy from our housemates.” Chiara said happily. 

“I’ve never been so happy to not see our friends.” Y/N joked, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

“I think we can make do by ourselves for a night, don’t you?” Chiara asked, sliding into the bedon the opposite side from Y/N.

“Absolutely.” Y/N replied, getting into bed with Chiara.

________________________________________________________________________________

That night, the couple slept as soundly as they ever had before. But, that is not the end, for this story’s got a little more.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Y/N had rarely felt happier than he did when he woke up and found Chiara nestled in bed next to him. It was even better to wake up with Chiara and discover that it was Christmas morning. “Psst, Chiara, wake up!” He whispered. 

Chiara’s eyes began to slowly open. “Merry Christmas, Y/N.” She said quietly, smiling.

“Merry Christmas, Chiara.” Y/N responded. 

“Oh, look! Presents!” Chiara said, looking toward the foot of the bed. Sure enough, there were two small piles of gifts.

“Would you like to wait until you’re awake a bit more before we open these, Chiara?” Y/N asked teasingly. 

“No! I’m completely awake!” Chiara responded immediately, stretching wolfishly.

“I can see that.” Y/N laughed, looking at Chiara’s messed up silver hair and her half-closed eyes. “I suppose we could open some gifts now.”

“Okay. But, you have to open this one first.” Chiara answered, placing a small box in Y/N’s hand. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything, Chiara.” Y/N said.

Chiara playfully narrowed her eyes at him. “Of course I had to. I wanted to, also. Hurry up and open it before you say something else stupid.” She said.

Y/N untied the ribbon and lifted the little lid to find a beautiful bracelet. It was midnight blue, decorated with tiny diamonds, similar to the night sky. “There’s something under that, too.” He heard Chiara say. He lifted it up to find a photo of his kiss with Chiara at the Winter Ball. “I hadn't realized, but apparently Tonks had been taking pictures of the Ball. She gave me this one, and I thought you might like to remember that moment.”

“As for the bracelet, I hope you like it. It reminds me of us and that night out in the Reserve where we met the other Chiara.“ Chiara said. She waited a few seconds. Her breath began to quicken. Why hadn’t Y/N said anything? He was just sitting there, looking at the bracelet in his hand and the photo in the box. Suddenly, her breathing was cut short by Y/N pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. “Thank you. I love it. It’s so perfect for us. And this photo is going up on my wall next to my bed in the dormitory the second I get back there.” He said, breaking out into the biggest smile Chiara had ever seen him have. 

“Now, I have something for you.” 

Chiara was surprised. She was elated that Y/N had liked her gift, but she hadn’t expected him to have gotten her a present as well.

Y/N handed her a box that was similar to the one she had just given him. As she opened it, she found a necklace. But, it was not just any silver necklace. It was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. It was made of silver and gold, strands of the metals linking together to form a gorgeous ring. However, it wasn’t this that made it the most beautiful necklace Chiara had ever seen. It was the words etched into it. ‘I love you all the way to the moon and back.’ “I thought this represented our relationship really well with the gold and silver, and I got them to add the other bit to make it special just for you.” Y/N said, blushing. 

He saw tears beginning to well up in Chiara’s eyes. “Are you all right, Chiara?” He asked. Chiara swiped at her eyes immediately and nodded, but couldn’t stop a few tears from sliding down her cheeks. Y/N gently brushed away her tears with the back of his hand. Chiara did her best to control herself, and began to speak through her tears.

“Th- thank you, Y/N. It’s the nicest gift anyone’s ever given to me. I’ll never take it off.” Chiara said, wrapping her arms around Y/N and burying her face into his nightshirt as she broke down again.

Y/N pressed a kiss to Chiara’s forehead, and let her cry herself out. When she felt better, Chiara spoke again.

“I’m sorry I was so emotional, but no one’s ever given me a gift like this before. It’s perfect for us. I love it. And I love you, Y/N. So, so much.”

Y/N smiled. “All the way to the moon and back?”

“All the way to the moon and back.” Chiara agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I've really enjoyed writing this one. If anyone has any suggestions for fics, I'd be happy to take them.


End file.
